


Keep you safe

by AvaDiablo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(chibi) Nino's hiding in the music room when an unknown pianist plays him a song.</p><p>Song fic to Keep you Safe by Iris feat. Eli (Voez)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep you safe

_Come take my hand,  
it will keep you safe._

This was just one of those days that just didn't want to improve no matter how much you wanted it too. After messing up the school project, failing his Math and English tests, hearing the taunting of his peers when he couldn't make the jump at PE and the bullying of the bunch that was on his case lately he just had it. Hauled away underneath a desk in the empty music room he just waited for the school day to end, not caring how it would look on his school record when he skipped classes. He wasn't even feeling sorry for himself, until the battery of his game died mid-level he had tried to reach for a long time. It sucked... He almost flung the portable device across the room. He wasn't one to quicken to tears, but this, this was just asking for it.

_Come take my hand,  
let me hold you near._

The door opened. It often opened. There were classes during the day after all. There had been a hand full of people who had spotted him. A few girls who had waved secretive to him. It made him shy, flustered, but unable to look away completely. These brief contacts were the highlight of his day right now. He had no illusion that the memory of him would stay long on the mind of those girls. But he was fairly sure they wouldn't rat him out. But instead of an entire class streaming in this time; there was just a pair of feet walking by, a school bag being dropped. Who ever it was sat down at the piano. Nino didn't hear the rustle of music sheets before the music sounded through the room. 

_This is not the end,  
there is still tomorrow here._

Nino couldn't see the person playing very well. The intro went wrong and the pianist paused before starting again and messing it up again. Each time that person started over, and Nino could hear the improvement in the play of the pianist. The voice after the intro was light, positive, but kind of nasal. It wasn't a voice he recognised either. But the lyrics were sending pleasant prickles along the skin of his arms. The nice tone with the high bits was bringing a smile back to Nino's face. He liked the song. The way the keys were played in succession. It was balanced, making Nino quite curious to the one playing. The song was played twice as if the pianist knew he needed the encouragement, as if he knew he was there. But as he came out of hiding the person playing didn't look familiar to him. He looked liked some one one the verge of crying himself; the red eyes, the pale skin of his face. But he still smiled as played and sang.

_If you lose your fight,  
don't you be afraid._

They locked eyes just for a moment as the guy set in a third repeat of the song. Nino leaned on the piano watching, humming along, halve singing along much to the amusement of the other. It was after all a simple song. But it was a good one. For some reason Nino felt a kindred feeling between them.  
"Are classes over?" The one playing nodded.  
"I'm going home soon. Waiting for my train."  
"Which way are you heading?"  
"Sobu line, Chiba. You?"

_Reach for the light,  
it will keep you safe._

"Same, though my stop is one earlier than yours if you go all the way to Chiba."  
"I'm Aiba."  
"Nino."

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L2qBHXvtP2s


End file.
